ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ship
Ship is a Galvanic Mechamorph owned by Julie Yamamoto and formerly owned by the alien Baz-el. Appearance Like all other Galvanic Mechamorphs, Ship has green stripes all over his body. Due to Ships age, Ship is quite short. He always seems to behave like a dog when he is not fighting. His appearance changes to technology he has absorbed. This includes: *Alien Battle Ship *Alien Toaster *Several Amusement Park Rides *A Speed Boat *Battle Armor *Cell Phone *Laser Turret Alien force Ship first appears in the episode Pier Pressure as a spawn to signal out for help from a Galvanic Mechamorph in distress after having crash-landed on Earth with an unstable reactor core. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix (the Omnitrix is also a plumbers' badge) and encounters Ben and promptly battles him in an amusement park by the pier, possessing several large machines in order to overwhelm him before resorting to kidnapping Julie and leads him to near the crash site where his 'father' is. Unable to communicate on the vocal level, he uses literal body language to alert Ben of the real problem, but Julie is the first to understand. After Ben saves the Mechamorph, he (the Mechamorph) tells the reason why Ship followed Ben, Ben's Omnitrix can act as a plumbers badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep while Ben was at the pier. Afterward he entrusts the symbiote in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them half way before hitching a ride on a truck. Ship reappears in Pet Project, having developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights, as its alien biology has sparked the interest of Dr. Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, transforming his green lines into red. and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery. As the young symbiote corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reach out to him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into the arms of his friend, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very deadly form he was given. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into a new form of the original ship: a spaceship that gets Ben, Julie , Kevin & Gwen out of the stronghold. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of the alien, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned whom he didn't want to be involved with. Ship also plays a big role during the Highbreed Invasion in War of the Worlds Part 1 and 2, in which he takes on the form of the weapon battery formerly seen in Pet Project to help defending the Earth and also transport Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the subsequent infiltration of the Highbreed home world. Julie allows Ben, Gwen, & Kevin the use of Ship for trips into outer space. Ship acts as their private spaceship. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship is attacked by the Vreedle Brothers while playing with Julie. They are saved by Ben who defeats the brothers only to discover they have Court Order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit & tells Ben they need to go to the High Court on Codacoda to convince a Judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie, & Gwen stay on Earth while Ben & Kevin travel to planet Codacoda. Ship accompanies Gwen & Julie while they have some "girl-talk" at Mr. Smoothy's. The Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights the brothers but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect itself & Julie Ship merges with Julie, covering her in powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her Battle-Armor, Julie proves to be more than a match for the Vreedle's until Octagon uses a device that immobilizes Ship (still merged with Julie). Ben & Kevin arrive with Ship's creator/original owner Baz-L to call off the repossession. Baz-L tells the brother to stop only to be shot by them. Ben & Kevin manage to free Ship & Julie (along with Gwen) and defeat the Vreedle's. Baz-L regenerates a few minutes later, and seeing how happy Ship is with Julie, he allows Julie to keep him as her pet. Ship reappears in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Kevin and Gwen use him to save Ben from Kraab. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Julie's parents know about Ship. Abilities Ship possesses the basic abilities other Galvan Mechamorphs possess, mainly with upgrading technology far above their design. However, Ship's possession does not so far as actually upgrade whatever structure he possesses, but only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to effectively transform himself into fully-operational vehicles, weapon batteries and other objects he's once touched. This includes various Earth ordinary things, but more especially an alien spaceship created initially by the Forever Knights. Ship also has the ability to "merge" with Julie and transform into a heavily-armed suit of armor, which she can wield (first demonstrated in "Vreedle, Vreedle") however it is later found out that ship can change in to the armor because while with the Forever Knights they made him merge with an almost identical version but it was actually much smaller and weaker but Ship improved it and made it more powerful, possibly as a result of his "skin" being harder than the suits actual metal. (Unconfirmed) Ultimate Alien Ship had made a return apperence helping julie and ben return Kevin to normal. The battle suit had made a return appearence in Absolute Power: Part 2 Appearence Ben 10: Alien Force *Pier Pressure (first appearance) *Pet Project *War of the Worlds: Part 1 *War of the Worlds: Part 2 *Simple *Ghost Town *Don't Fear the Repo *The Final Battle: Part 1 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Absolute Power: Part 2 (first re-appearance) Trivia *Kevin called Ship a "dog" in the episode "Pet Project"! *In Don't Fear the Repo,Ben thinks Ship is putting a huge strain in his relationship with Julie, but Kevin says "its just a dog." Gallery 7783876_0_8bit9999_lge_v1_m56577569830498751.jpg|Ship toy in box P2151063.jpg|Ship toy draft_lens8018371module68014481photo_1257939491ben10ship.jpg|Ship toy design Shiponjulie.jpg|Ship's Armor Julie1.jpg|Ship's Armor #2 Julie2.jpg|Julie protecting Ship Ship Julie.jpg|Julie in Battle armor Ship2.jpg|Galvanic Armor's Laser Turret Julie-and-Ship-ben-10-alien-force-9052404-605-476.jpg|Julie and Ship Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h02m46s50.png|Ship in Vilgax Attacks Jules.jpg|Julie and Ship #2 Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vehicles Category:Alien Tech Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Technology Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Secondary Characters Category:Galvanic Mechamorph